Mirror
by Jaya
Summary: Marie asks for perspective


Title: Mirror (1/1)  
Author: Jaya  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
Pairing: L/R  
Rating: G  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, anywhere else Please oh Please just ask me.  
Disclaimer: Logan and Rogue don't belong to me. (Unfortunately) And neither   
does anyone else mentioned in this fic.   
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe. At: jacey111@yahoo.com  
Summary: Marie asks for perspective.  
Note: I have never before wrote X-men, so excuse my quirks.   
  
*******  
MIRROR  
*******  
  
When you look into a mirror or a piece of reflective glass,  
  
Do you see what I see?  
  
Do you know what I see?  
  
Do you even care?  
  
I think you care what I think, and that is why we take turns in running away   
from each other.  
  
I also know that every time one of us leaves, a large hole opens up inside of   
me and it hurts so bad, I just want to run away like a small child and not   
come out ever again.  
  
But I know I can't.  
  
Because like it or not, I BELONG with or to these X-men, and one day, if I   
leave I may not be able to come back again.  
  
Look into the mirror, know what it is you see.  
  
Now turn the perspective round.  
  
When I look into a mirror or a piece of reflective glass,  
  
Do I see what you see?  
  
Can you tell me what you see?  
  
Why do I even care?  
  
All the other students shy away from whatever they see in me and it hurts.   
It hurts to know that I can never form a relationship which they would   
respect me for.  
  
And everyday the mirror is changing, and I am beginning to see what they see.  
  
Someone caught in between a girl and a woman, with red/brown hair and a well   
favoured face and body, who isn't quite there.  
  
Kind of surreal in her appearance.  
  
And I don't know how long I can take it.  
  
Put up with it.  
  
Because whether or not you know, you taught me how to see myself first.  
  
And I saw you.  
  
I really did.  
  
Since you stabbed me and healed me, I could feel a part of you inside me,   
and it was encouraging, telling me not to give up on myself telling me my   
classmates were a bunch of wankers and stuff, and that is some of the more   
flattering comments the part of you whispered to me when you were with me.  
  
Thanks to you, I can now swear fluently in four languages not including   
English. And I'm still discovering more and more.  
  
Jubes thinks it's pretty impressive.  
  
She's one of my few friends, I only have one at the moment.  
  
The others joined my 'attack' group.  
  
And that makes the hurt even worse some days.  
  
But it is getting harder and harder to see the real me that I learnt from   
you.  
  
And the longer away you are, the image is failing.  
  
Replaced by one created by cruel teenagers and children.  
  
Teenagers really CAN be cruel, whether it's because they think it's funny or  
because they want revenge, they are very very cruel to people like us.  
  
I've HEARD what they say about me when they think I'm not around,  
  
Only cause I'm flying over their heads, and they've forgotten.  
  
And the world once more gets a new perspective of me.  
  
I can't tell or say how much it meant to have yah good opinion there to   
back mah up.  
  
I never really appreciated it till it was gahn.  
  
Some treat mah like a freak here.  
  
A freak amoung freaks, what an interesting idea.  
  
Maybe Ah should have gone with yah, Ah heard Jean say on occasion thaht we   
were like two kindred spirits, who met in the middle to see what else they   
could do.  
  
Ah, just don' know what to think anymah, how to mix my feelin's.  
  
Of Rogue, or of Marie, I jus' don' know anymore.  
  
Ah'm being ripped apart by tah seperate people inside o me. You, both sides   
o mah, Magneto.  
  
Somedays Ah cahn't keep it straight anymore, who Ah really ahm.   
  
If you can't tell, Ah evn start'd surpress'n mah accent. All th' othah   
studants kept on makin' fun o the way Ah spoke, of thah way Ah expressed   
mahself.  
  
An' now it only comes out when Ah'm really upset.  
  
Sometahmes days go by without thah othah kids makin' fun o me, but then thah   
remember an' thah tauntin' starts again.  
  
An' Ah dahnt knah how tah start trustin' ahgain, an' one dah soon, Ah won't   
be ahble to let anahone in tah help mah.  
  
To see mah lahk Ah want them tah.  
  
Tah love mah fah mahself.  
  
Ahnd nat treat mah lahk some charahty case. Whah is tah be pittied an' given  
stuff bah thah new 'famahly'   
  
  
Ahnd yah lahk a fevah in mah blood, ahnd it gives mah courahge sometimes tah  
stand up fah mahself, tah refuse tah be a target fah thah angah. Tah not gah  
ahnd 'borrow' sohmone's powah, ahnd gah hurt thahm lahk thah hurt mah all   
th' tahm now.  
  
All thah friggin' tahm!  
  
But Ah lose the point ahgain.  
  
When yah look intah a mirror or a piece o reflectahve glass,   
  
do yah see what Ah see?  
  
Do yah see,  
  
Me?  
  
  
~FINI~  
  
****************************************************************************  
This is my first Logan/Rogue, hey my first X-MEN fic, so please tell mah   
what yah thaht an Ah wahn ha tah sic the big fluffy puppy with bad teeth on   
yah alryht?  
  
Jaya  
  
"It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it,   
it will show you your dreams" --Jareth, Labyrinth  
  
"Something bloody stupid's been going on here" he said "and I'm going to   
wait quite patiently until the Dean owns up." -- Ridcully, Soul Music.  
  
"He's just a Big Fluffy Puppy with bad teeth." --Spike, Angel  
  



End file.
